


Unethical Changes

by Melissalovesklaine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissalovesklaine/pseuds/Melissalovesklaine
Summary: Moira had thought very little of the matter. She was a scientist and she always had new project. What happens when she accidentally stands her date up? What would he think? What changes would happen to her body and how would the pair handle it?





	Unethical Changes

It was a simple experiment, what could go wrong. She had double and triple checked everything the concoctions we're mixed and the lab was empty. There was no way she'd be disturbed. 

Moira knew that her experiments weren't exactly legal but she couldn't exactly care. Science didn't have a limit for discoveries, at least in her mind it didn't. She swung her monitor towards a lab chair and began hooking everything up. Pulse and oxygen levels were normal along with everything else. Time to get started. She inserted a needle into her arm injecting the experimental substance into her arm. She didn't think much of it. After she had proven or disproven her theory she would begin prepping for her date with Siebren. Dr. De Kuiper had asked her out continuously before this and she had politely turned him down. Now, she had accepted. She wasn't expecting anything to go wrong and she had plenty of time. Moira let her mind wander for a moment waiting for the experimental substance to work its way into her body after the injection.  
Suddenly, the heart monitor sped up and a fiery burn rushed through her veins. That wasn't right. Did she mistake something? Did she mess something up? Moira gritted her teeth in pain a tear making its way down her cheek. Maybe it would pass. Sometimes uncalculated things were bound to happen. Maybe it was just something she hadn't thought of. A choked off scream ripped through Moira's throat and she began spazzing similar to the reaction of a seizure. After a couple of minutes, her body was slumped in the chair breathing heavily and sweat dripping from her body. More predominantly on her forehead. Her red and blue eyes unfocused as she looked around the room. Moira in her uncoordinated state attempted to stand to get to her phone. Things had gone wrong and at this point, she was willing to ask for help. She couldn't make more than a step though before her eyes went to the back of her head and she had fallen on the floor the wires still attached to her.

Siebren De Kuiper was oblivious to what was happening. He just felt a childlike joy. Moira O'Deorain had accepted his request at a date. Something he never thought would happen. He found the odd Melody in his head comforting at the moment. Something which rarely happened. He hummed dancing around his room as he had gotten dressed in semi-formal wear for their date tonight. The date was just a simple place. A small diner that they could meet up without much notice. Siebren checked his watch a smile on his face as he walked out of the door to his apartment and made his way to the diner.10 minutes from when Siebren got to the diner his smile had faded a bit but he was still optimistic. 'Perhaps she's just fashionably late" he thought to himself looking at his watch. He had rested his head on his hand with his elbow on the table as he waited. The melody was starting to become more annoying so he began listening to the chatter of the other patrons in the diner to drown it out. 30 minutes had passed and Siebren began to chew on his nails. Moira wouldn't have stood him up would she? Not after finally accepting. He pulled out his cell phone and contemplated if he should call her. He shook his head and looked for any text messages. Nothing... He sighed placing his phone on the table.

After an hour Siebren pulled out his wallet and tipped the waitress at the diner and apologized for the table being taken so long. So many emotions ran through him as he pocketed his phone and wallet. Sadness because Moira hadn't arrived like they had arranged and a slight bit of anger. Why wouldn't she show up? Did she forget? He shook his head with a sigh as he hopped back into his car and made his way back to Talons base.  
Siebren had pulled into the secluded parking lot of the Talon base and pulled a bag from the back seat. It had his lab uniform in it for emergencies like this. He often through himself into his work when he was upset or sad and simply didn't know what to do. He slammed his car door without realizing it as he walked into the base. He stopped by the bathroom and changed from his semi-formal wear into his white lab coat. He slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. For now, he only heard the melody he usually heard but as he got closet to the lab he heard a slow beeping sound. That was peculiar, usually, he would even the only one here.

Siebren raised a pointed eyebrow. Did Moira stand him up because of research? If she did why didn't she tell him? He would have happily come and helped or at least rescheduled. The beeping got louder as he walked towards the lab. He pushed the door open and dropped his bag in his usual spot not looking around yet. The air felt uneasy as he dropped his bag. Something wasn't right. He knew that much. His jaw dropped when he had finally looked around. Moira was unconscious on the floor face down. No that doesn't compute at all. She wouldn't do something this reckless, would she? Siebren didn't take any more time before rushing over and pulling Moira into his lap. "Moira? Moira?!" His tone was a little panicked and she was a ghostly pale color. Her hair didn't have any shine too it.

Moira heard her name being called through the fogginess that was her consciousness. Her head hurt and she felt so weak. She felt strong firm arms around her though. It screamed safety. Her eyes didn't open but she gave a low groan that had hardly any volume to it. 

"Moira dear can you hear me?!" Siebren asked at the groan he heard. The melody was getting louder in his head. Hold it together, now isn't the time for this. No, not now. He had to help Moira. His stress level was beyond stretched and items from the lab began floating around him. Along with Moira's body and himself. It was just enough to use his powers to keep him somewhat grounded

Moira's eyes blinked open her usual red and blue eyes were both a very dim red color now. There was slight desperation in her eyes as she said one word. "Help" her voice was extremely raspy and that small action drained the rest of her strength from her body. She slumped again her eyes closing as she leaned against Siebren's body.

Siebren's eyes widened a bit. It was a rarity Moira asked for help unless something was entirely wrong. She did something reckless and she was willing to admit that. He had immediately pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. They had fake identification if needed and no one would have to know what happened. Siebren didn't have enough medical knowledge to help Moira himself, he was an astrophysicist, not a doctor or anyone else who worked enough in the medical field.


End file.
